


Close

by Spero30



Series: We are [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Crying, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Love, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Pregnancy, Rings, Smut, Touching, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spero30/pseuds/Spero30
Summary: Kuroo is happy and head over heels for the blonde. He has everything he could dream, his omega happy, pregnant and engaged to him, just months before the birth of their child and their wedding.Because Kei is happy, isn't he?





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So the title is kind of a joke. Because it has two meanings.  
> Anyway, forgive my lewd brain and enjoy!

His hand was warm on the other’s waist, his face hidden in other’s neck, the short, curly blond strands tickling his nose a bit.  
It was another humid June night, their naked body covered in thin layer of sweat. Still, Kuroo sighed happily, tightening his hold and snuggling Kei a little closer to him. Slow, deep breaths of Tsukii were making Tetsurou’s heart do a funny thing and his lips form a lazy, wide grin.  
His omega was pregnant, engaged to him and, as Kuroo hoped, happy. His engagement rings rested on Kei’s chest since his hands tended to swell lately, making wearing the small jewellery painful.  
He was seven months along, stomach full and evident. Kuroo saw Kei sometimes in front of the mirror, with a small scowl on his face, looking at his body and growing bump. Usually, he would just come to him, kneeling and kissing the belly, giving some small talk to their baby, making Kei laugh and say ‘They can’t hear you, Tetsu’.  
Other time it was two of them, spending afternoon on their couch, Tsukki between his legs, both of them stroking the bump and Kuroo telling their baby one of children stories. It also usually earned him a sweat kiss on his cheek and deep, crimson blush on Kei’s cheeks and ears.  
Kuroo was over the moon, hopelessly in love with his small family, happy beyond reason.  
Kissing Kei’s neck one more time, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 

  
The other side of the bed was cold when he woke up, no sign of Kei by his side.  
Kuroo sat up straight, a panic slowly slipping into his veins. Did something happen? Was Kei hurt? Maybe he just went to the bathroom?  
He shook his head, trying to keep away the rest of his sleep. There had to be some rational explanation for why Kei was gone. He stood up slowly trying to ignore the cold threat.  
‘Hun?’ No one answered his calling.  
He checked the alarm pad, seeing it was stil turn on, which meant that Kei must have been in the en-suite bathroom, but the door was open and lights were switched off.  
‘Kei?’ Kuroo entered the bathroom, looking around for any sign of the omega. He stood in the entrance for a second before he heard the small, soft sniff from under the shower. He sighed with relief before entering the shower.  
The shower didn’t have any doors, it was just a twisted, long wall in the second part of the bathroom with the small seat and the shelf. Kei was curled at the end of it, knees up to his chest (as far as his swollen belly allowed him to), face hidden in his hands.  
‘Oh, Kei’ a broken sound escaped Kuroo’s mouth looking at the crying, unhappy omega on the floor.  
He moved fast, kneeling on the floor in front of the omega, putting his hands on his wrist, trying to pry his palms from Tsukki’s face.  
‘Hey, honey, look at me’ Kei just shook his head. ‘C’mon, I thought we are over it. Talk to me, baby, c’mon. You know I'm not going anywhere before you talk to me.’  
‘It’s stupid’ the broken sob came from Tsukishima’s mouth. ‘Nothing to talk about.’  
‘You are crying Kei, of course, we have to talk about. Please’ Kuroo hated it.  
He hated seeing Kei like that, crying and broken under his own thoughts and emotions. He knew Tsukki had strong moods swings, some days not talking to the alpha for hours, other days not wanting to leave his side even for a minute. He knew he over felt, over thought  and he loved him for it. All of it was making Kei who he was and Kuroo wouldn’t replace him for anyone else.  
‘Baby, I love you’ Kei nodded his head. ‘I love you. I will always love you and our little gremlin. I love both of you.’  
Kei was nodding his head, his muscles relaxing, finally allowing Kuroo to pry his hands from his face.  
The omega’s eyes were red, bottom lip was swollen, probably from constant biting, cheeks flushed. Kuroo put his arms under his armpit, on Kei’s moving him forward so that the alpha was now supporting his back on the wall with Tsukki on his chest and between his legs. He was drawing small circles on the blonde’s back.  
‘It’s ok, Kei. We are ok. I love you, sweetheart.’ Kei was silently nodding his head against his chest.  
Kuroo took a big breath, before moving his hand to remove Kei’s hair from his forehead and look at his eyes.  
‘Now tell me what happened, baby’ the alpha’s voice was quiet and calm.  
‘It’s stupid, Tetsu.’  
‘No, it's not. Talk to me.’  
Kei put his hands on Kuro’s chest to let him push himself up and sit on the opposite wall, their legs entangled. They looked each other in the eyes.  
‘I don’t know if I can do it, Tetsu. Be a parent, be a husband. I’m doing a shitty job at it from the start, can’t get my own emotion under control. How can I take care of someone else, someone so vulnerable who wouldn’t have anyone but me? I don’t even recognize myself in the mirror anymore, don’t recognize my life. I’m waiting for the day when you leave me. I hate myself for that. You deserve so much better, our baby deserves so much better than me. I still have all these thoughts in my head, I just don’t know how to get rid of them! There just moments when I cannot be with myself, with you. It just too much sometimes’ Kei took a big breath, Kuroo sat silently, knowing it wasn’t the end yet. ‘And you? You are so happy all the time! You smile, you make breakfast, you do everything for me and I cannot appreciate it enough. I can’t stand it. I feel like I’m not enough for you like you will finally see me for who I’m and run away, screaming. ‘Cause I’m a terrible person deep down, Tetsu, just terrible, the twisted person that doesn’t even like himself.’  
There were tears rolling down Kei’s face and Kuroo was trying his hardest not to pull out his hand and wipe them away, but he knew it wasn’t the time.  
‘I love you, Kei. You are beautiful Tsukishima Kei, even if you don’t believe it yourself. And I love you in your dark and in your good. I don’t love you because you’re flawless or because you will be a picture-perfect husband or parent. I love you because you make me smile because we can talk without hours to end because I feel whole with you in my arms. I love you because you will give birth to our child. I will repeat it to you as many time I have to if you need to, every time you doubt yourself, I will be there to pick you up, because that’s what love is for, Kei.’  
‘No’ Kei was shaking his head, closing his eyes.  
‘Yes, Kei. I love you and I know that you love me too’ Kuroo moved his hand to grab Kei’s palm, but omega moved it away. ‘Kei looked at me.’  
Tsukki shook his head again, eyes still closed.  
Kuroo was suddenly done with this whole situation. He was mad at Kei, he could never be mad at him, but it was two in the morning and his omega truly didn’t want to listen him this time. The alpha moved to his knees, once again kneeling in front of Kei, between his legs. He put both of his hands on Tsukishima’s cheeks, making head stop shaking.  
‘Kei, look at me’ he spoke through tight teeth.  
The golden orbs opened up, looking at his with dilated pupils.  
‘Kei, I love you.’  
‘No, you don’t.’  
‘Yes, I do! Hear me out!’ Kuroo was starting breathing heavily. ‘I love you, you hear me?!’  
‘No, you don’t’ Kei’s voice got higher and louder, more frightening then angry.  
‘Yes, I do! I love you!’ the alpha was screaming now, the helplessness making his frustrated beyond belief.  
‘Ok, you do! So what?!’ Tsukishima was shouting back, sudden furry in his eyes, almost like a reaction to Kuroo’s aggression.  
‘We are getting married in a couple of months!’  
‘I know, Tetsu!’  
‘We are having a baby!’  
Kei scowled.  
‘Like I haven’t noticed.’  
‘And I want to be with you, you get it you thick head moron?! I love you, and only you! I don’t want anyone else, I don’t want to be anywhere else than with you! I choose you, always you, Kei! So let it get to you: I love you and I’m not going anywhere!’  
Kei’s eyes were almost black, just a thin, golden ring around his pupils. They were both breathing heavily. Kuroo hands have been shaking, still holding Tsukki’s face.  
‘I will try’ he whispered before their lips met.  
The kiss was sloppy, a small battle of tongues and teeth. Kuroo was still anxious, desperately trying to get the omega closer to him, hands grabbing his hair almost painfully, the need to feel stronger than ever. Their naked chests close to each other, nipples rubbing together, making Kei moan sweetly into Kuroo’s mouth. The omega’s nails were breaking the skin on his back, bringing them even closer in the cramped space.  
One of his hands left the blond curls, moving slower and grabbing Kei’s bare cheek harshly. There was another moan, louder than the previous, slowly making Kuroo hard. Tsukki was gently relaxing in the alpha hold, allowing him to grab and massage his butt and kiss harshly down is the neck, only panting and whimpering when Tetsurou was biting this one place on his neck especially hard.  
Kuroo slowly changed their position, moving to lay on his back on the floor along the longer wall of the shower, Kei on top of his. He was now sucking on the omega’s nipple, leaving his hair and pinching the other one with his hand. The pressure was slowly leaving the alpha body, allowing him to slow down just a bit and enjoy making his lover feel all the pleasure. Tsukki’s hands were in his hair, tugging them just the way Tetsu liked and moaning shamelessly.  
His hand left the abused cheeks, moving between their bodies to catch their growing erections.  
‘Kei’ he murmured, pumping their cocks together. ‘I need you, baby.’  
The omega whimpered almost painfully, kissing Kuroo hard. Tsukki’s nails were digging into his arms, probably forming small bruises. Kuroo panted, sucking Kei’s tongue desperately. He moved the other hands to have a better hold of their cocks. The pre-come was glistering on the tips of both of their members, allowing him to move faster and harder. He moved his thumb to care Kei’s tip, making the omega almost scream into his mouth.  
‘Tetsu’ Tsukki’s voice was hoarse. ‘I’m close.’  
‘I know, baby, me too.’  
Kei pinched one of Kuroo’s nipple, making the alpha growl, biting down on his lower lip.  
‘Minx’ he panted.  
Kei’s moans got higher, his eyes closed, breathing heavily on Tetsurou’s face. Just a couple of strokes more and Kuroo saw the omega coming in the silent cry, his mouth agape, nails digging into his flash. The imagine was enough to bring the alpha over the top too, his teeth biting into Kei’s collarbone painfully, drawing blood.  
They laid together for couple more minutes, the cum drying on their chests before Kei started to wriggle uncomfortable, his stomach probably making him annoying. Kuroo kissed his cheek.  
‘Let’s clean our self and get back to the bed’ the omega nodded silently.  
They used some towel to clean the dry liquid before Kei followed the alpha to the bedroom. They laid down, facing each other, Kuroo’s hand on Tsukki’s face. There was a pleasant silence in the air, before the omega moved, putting his arms around Tetsurou’s neck, hiding his face in the crock of it.  
‘I love you’ he whispered quietly.  
Kuroo kissed his hair, closing his eyes.  
‘I know, moonshine. I always knew it.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tetsurou's part!  
> First time writing smut, even is just this minor. Hope I didn't make a full of myself, open to any words of criticism.
> 
> There is one more part left, Kei's. Hope you're as impatient for it as I am!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this piece! 
> 
> Kudos xx


End file.
